


Comfort

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Gen, I sacrificed sleep for almost no work, I wrote this at 11 on coffee, M/M, Multi, Other, give the boy a hug.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 06:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Dimitri has had a bad day and needs a hug.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I can't seem to do anything right."

Dimitri had always been the picture of grace, a perfect future ruler. It was quite honestly off-putting to see him reduced to this shade of sorrow on the floor. It was difficult to tell, but judging by the way his shoulders shook as he leaned against you, you thought he was crying.

**“I… I can’t do anything right!”** He whispered, sobbing into your shirt. Wincing slightly, you awkwardly rubbed his back, shaking your head.

**“Dimitri, you know that’s not true-”**

**“I fail at everything!”** He whispered, looking up at you with teary eyes. His blonde hair fell around him, getting stuck to his face.

**“Dimitri, calm down, listen to me!”**

He paused for a moment, averting his eyes to the ground.

**“You’re fine, everything is okay. Dimitri, _you’re doing just fine_ , calm down. Now, what happened?”** You uttered, staring down at him.

Dimitri sputtered out a sentence or two, detailing the day's events. A failed class, losing to Edelgard, Claude wouldn’t shut up. It sounded like his day had been an absolute disaster, not to mention accidentally insulting multiple of his classmates.

The fair tempered royal shut his eyes as you calmed him, nodding quietly against your chest as you praised him.

Wiping his eyes, the blue-eyed boy stood, glancing down at you. The look of embarrassment on his face struck you as he let down his hand to help you up.

Taking it, you stumbled to your feet, a look of confusion on your _(s/c)_ face as he abruptly turned, briskly walking away.

You couldn’t help but wonder what that was all about.


End file.
